Removed Features
Removed Features are a group of deleted/unused features from the Llamas with Hats game. Basic features and unused textures Enhancing main article: Enhancing Enhancing was a feature removed in 1.2.4 of Llamas with Hats. However, the /enhance Command still exists in-game. Black Llama main article: Black Llamas The black llamas were removed in 0.9.9 of Llamas with Hats game, but a texture of them exists in Black_Llama.png in the folder "Llamas with Hats - Unused textures". Carpet Textures main article: Llama's Carpet/Removed Carpets From now on carpets have a magenta colour with a little pattern on them. Rest of carpet textures are in in example: Carpet_Green.png as an unused texture (until 1.4.1). Saddle main article: Saddle Saddles were used until 1.0.0 when they were replaced by carpets. Llama Wool main article: Llama Wool Llama wool was dropped by Llamas until 1.1.1 when it became unused. Generated Structures Llama Battlefield main article: Llama Battlefield Llama Battlefields were structures soon removed in 0.9.1 as Llamas stopped killing Creepers. They were supposed to be an EvE arena. Llama Graveyard Llama Graveyards were generated after the creepers/llamas of a Llama Battlefield were dead. Also removed in 0.9.1, known as Hibernating Update. Far Lands main article: Far Lands Far Lands were removed in 1.0.8, replacing them with a World Border. Stripe Lands Also a part of the far lands, Stripe Lands had a 60x60 Stripe Block pattern, and anyone standing in the water gets teleported to The Void. Note: Both types of far lands are still in Llamas with Hats: Cruise Catastrophe video game. Unused blocks and entities Carl bombs main article: Carl Bomb Carl bombs were used in Llamas with Hats: Cruise Catastrophe to kill Carl and Paul. Soon they got unused and got to be summoned with Commands. GAST flag main article: GAST Flags GAST flags showed up in the llama battlefield. Soon got removed in 0.9.2 update. Player-built structures and tutorials Nether Reactor main article: Nether Reactor The nether reactor was a player-built structure which, when activated, spawned lots of rare or unobtainable items. It was removed in 1.2.1, being replaced with a dimension called The Nether. Nether Reactor Core main article: Nether Reactor Core Nether reactor cores could be obtained by crafting, but got unobtainable soon after the nether reactor was made uncraftable. Glowing Obsidian main article: Glowing Obsidian Glowing Obsidian generated when a reactor was activated and got unused upon the removal of reactors. Twilight Reactor main article: Twilight Reactors The twilight reactor was another structure which looked like the nether reactor, but had stone bricks instead of cobblestone, and a lucky block instead of a nether reactor core. Diamond Portal main article: The Diamond Portal Diamond portals could change the dimension and when ignited would make the world have diamond ore instead of grass, block of diamond instead of dirt, and diamond oak instead of trees (the portal is still accessible through mods). It consisted of 14 diamond blocks. Dimensions Diamond dimension main article: The Diamond Dimension Diamond dimension, also known as the diamond world, was a dimension with a border of diamond blocks. It had diamond golems, and the portal could be built similarly to the diamond portal (but only one side should be lit, to make the other portal, ignite the diamond dimension's portal to the other side of the ignition). The sky dimension main article: Mentioned features/Sky dimension Sky dimension used a glowstone portal and it had its own biome. The sky biome. Biomes Sky biome see also: Mentioned Features Sky biomes appear only in the no longer-existing sky dimension. It had a mob, exclusive to the biome which became unused after the removal of sky dimension, the Angel. Tundra main article: Tundra Tundra was a biome with snow. It was replaced with ice plains in 0.8.9, removing ice spikes biome and the structure (bug). Rainforest main article: Rainforests Rainforests were biomes where it was an infinite rain. The biome was removed and it looked like an ordinary forest. Extreme hills M see also: Extreme hills A biome sometimes called "Very extreme hills" by players. It had even taller cliffs than the normal extreme hills biome. The cliffs are half as tall as the far lands. Extreme hills F A similar biome with pillar cliffs also sometimes reaching the clouds. Mobs (passive, neutral, hostile) Angel main article: Angel Angels were NPC villagers with wings found in the sky biome. Soon became unused and they sort of removed them. Santa Claus main article: Santa Claus Santa Claus generated in a taiga biome, one per biome. He dropped gifts and potions upon death. Valkyrie main article: Valkyrie A neutral mob. Dies in water, immune to fire. Swet main article: Swet Swets were hostile mobs which looked like Slimes. Dropped the light blue dye. Golden Swet Another variant which dropped glowstone dust instead. Mobs (tameable, boss, unused) Moa main article: Moa Moas were bird-like mobs which could be tamed. They were tameable with carrots, beetroots and potatoes. (Tame chance: 33%). Orange Moa Orange Moas were variants of the Moa which were unused, but still tameable. They had a chance of wearing armour (bug). Valkyrie Queen main article: Valkyrie Queen A boss mob who starts the battle when she is provoked. She has got 110 health points and was also vulnerable to water. Drops: Valkyrie Trophy. Hydra Dragon main article: Hydra The hydra boss looks like a dragon and shoots fire charges. Drops 10-20 diamonds. Carl and Paul mobs main articles: Carl, Paul These mobs were unused and killed villagers. They were hostile towards players. Carl One of these mobs. He will kill anyone and when he kills villagers they become a corpse. Then the arms despawn. Paul He looks light brown and he will be neutral towards Carl. Carl can be attacked by Paul when he accidentally attacks Paul, or kills a villager. Unused entities Corpse see also: NPC NPC villagers become a corpse when killed by Carl. This was soon removed and corpses can be summon using Commands. Camera main article: Camera Cameras were entities which dropped maps with a photo on them if powered with redstone and with a Portfolio Book inserted. Camera Block A block variant of cameras which is used only for decoration. Crafted from 9 cameras. Svenco main article: The Svenco Svencos were 3 block tall entities with the power to shoot lightning and ultilize fireballs for thunder (also carried and dropped by Zeus). Removed as of 0.7.1, the Science Update of Llamas with Hats game. Category:Llamas with Hats Category:In-game Developement